


Wet Kisses

by fandomismyship



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Marauders' Era
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-21
Updated: 2015-07-21
Packaged: 2018-04-10 12:27:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4391858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandomismyship/pseuds/fandomismyship
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Remus was sat by the lake on his own, enjoying the calm air around him and the book in his hands. Sure, he had read To Kill A Mockingbird enough times to be mocked by his friends about it, but that didn't mean he'd pass up a chance to read it again. What the boy was not expecting, though he should have at this point, was for a tongue to run up his neck. Remus scrunched his nose up and sighed deeply. "Pads, stop it," he told him, placing his book away in his bag so his boyfriend wouldn't go on about it. Again."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wet Kisses

Remus was sat by the lake on his own, enjoying the calm air around him and the book in his hands. Sure, he had read To Kill A Mockingbird enough times to be mocked by his friends about it, but that didn't mean he'd pass up a chance to read it again. What the boy was not expecting, though he should have at this point, was for a tongue to run up his neck. Remus scrunched his nose up and sighed deeply. "Pads, stop it," he told him, placing his book away in his bag so his boyfriend wouldn't go on about it. Again.

"Don't say you didn't like it," Sirius whispered, pressing a light kiss over the wet patch of skin before Remus hit his nose and Sirius moved back, pouting at the others back. "Well, that wasn't too nice."

"I wasn't trying to be nice," Remus informed the biggest pain of his life before he sat back against the tree he had been using for shade. Of course, him sitting back to relax was basically an invitation for Sirius to climb into his lap. "I'm trying to relax."

"Relax with me," Sirius told him, tapping the tip of his nose as he comfortably got his knees on either side of Remus' hips. "You've been so busy lately." The black haired boy ran a hand up his boyfriends chest, smiling softly at him.

"What you mean, is that I haven't been paying you enough attention." Sirius huffed at that, not that he could deny it. What? He liked Remus' attention, so what? "Fine, I guess I can put some time aside for you."

"Merlin's beard, Moony! Are you sure you can do that much for me?" Sirius faked a gasp, holding the back of his hand to Remus' forehead in concern. "You don't feel as hot as you look. Are you okay?"

"Oh, haha," Remus bit back, moving a hand up to run through Sirius' long black hair. "Shut up."

"Make me," Sirius replied, wiggling his eyebrows with a wicked smirk.

Remus waited a second before he shifted forward, knocking Sirius' off of him before climbing on top of the boy. Once he was down and under him, Remus chuckled softly, leaning down to kiss Sirius lightly, the boy responding immediately. The two of them lay there, sweet kisses being shared between them before a bucket of water was poured over Remus' body and the boy gasped, sitting up quickly and glancing up to glare at the idiot who had soaked him.

"You guys needed to cool down," James told the boy, snickering with Peter, who was behind him and looking around the boys body at them. "Don't worry, Moon', you can just shake it off."

"I hate you," Remus told him, looking at Sirius to see him holding back a laugh that suddenly burst out of the boy when he saw that Remus' hair was stuck to his face. "I hate you as well," he told his boyfriend, flicking some water at his face.

Sirius giggled and sat up, kissing his boyfriends wet cheek. "Aw, don't worry, honey, I enjoy seeing you all wet," he purred, licking a strip up Remus' cheek to get some revenge on James. "I guess our buddy's just jealous," he drawled, glancing at James before jumping up and tackling the boy to the ground, his friend yelling out for someone to help before Sirius licked a strip up his cheek.

"You're so disgusting!" James cried out, laughing along with his friend as he pushed the shaggy haired boy off of him and sat up, wiping his cheek on his cloak. "Ew."

"It's your own fault," Sirius told him, watching Remus mutter a small spell to clean his clothes off before he crawled over to sit between his legs as Remus sat back against the tree again. "You just focus on getting Lily all wet and leave my boyfriend alone."

That gained Sirius a kick to his leg and Remus wrapped his arms around his boyfriend to make sure he didn't try to retaliate, which only made the boy grumble unhappily.

Remus pressed a light kiss to his boyfriends neck, smiling against his skin as he nuzzled his nose into it. Sirius' scent always seemed to make everything seem calm and well, it was one of the only things that also kept his werewolf at bay. Everything about his Punk boyfriend just made Remus feel at ease. "I love you," he whispered into the others ear.

Sirius turned his head to look at Remus, a small smile on his face as he pressed a light kiss to his boyfriends lips before whispering, "I love you too."

Remus may enjoy his alone time but he could admit to himself that he did prefer it when his group of friends decided to come down and join him. Even if he couldn't read peacefully, the background noise of his friends messing about, his boyfriend against his chest and the warm air around him made up for it no bother. Remus hoped things would never change.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to leave kudos, comments or requests. :)


End file.
